The Charmed Ones are Evil
by Aurora Nightstar
Summary: Christy tries to convince her sister Billie that the charmed ones are evil.


A/N An online friend's new story reminded me of this old Charmed story I wrote a while back, so I decided to pull it back out and repost it here.

* * *

Christy was determined to show Billie just how evil the charmed ones were. She activated a magical projector capable of showing anything from the past, present or a possible future.

Billie gasped as she watched a man's head roll in on the magical projector. "Who is he and how is he talking?" Billie asked as Sigmund explained his predicament and why he was there.

"Shush, you are going to miss this part," Christy insisted. "Now you will see just how caring the Charmed Ones really are."

So Billie continued to watch as Piper-on-the-screen ushered everyone to the foyer where poor Sigmund could hear every word.

"Leo, just so you know, this is what's keeping your son from developing social skills." Piper pouted.

"And me from helping Richard," Paige added.

"See they do care about helping others," Billie interjected with a smile.

"And me from helping ... me," Phoebe-on-the-screen put in.

"See," Christy pointed out with a smirk.

"What?" Billie yelled out exactly what Leo-on-the-screen did.

"I'm talking about our lives," Piper-on-the-screen was saying. "We can't just drop what we're doing every time somebody's head comes rolling down the stairs," she insisted.

Billie shook her head and closed her eyes as she didn't want to believe what she was seeing.

"Look, they would do anything, and I mean anything to get Leo back," Christy emphasized. "Check out this next part."

The projector switched to another scene of Phoebe, Paige and Darryl.

"Great! We just need to borrow your soul for a couple of hours," Phoebe nonchalantly shrugged this off.

"Yeah. We'll give it right back," Paige added.

"It's perfectly safe, really. Your body will just slip into a coma, and as long as we get your soul back in time ... " Phoebe pleaded.

"Which we will," Paige emphasized.

"You'll be fine. Just a little headache, that's all. What do you say?" Phoebe wanted to know.

Darryl stared at them, processing what they said. His expression didn't change. "You're serious, aren't you?" Darryl asked.

"Please, Darryl. It's the only way we can save Leo," Phoebe emphasized.

"No. I-I ain't doing it," Darryl insisted.

"Darryl, please," Phoebe begged.

"No. Absolutely not. Listen. I love Leo like a brother ..." Darryl turned around and headed back to the end of the alley, his back to the girls, unaware of what was to come. "But, you know, there is a limit ..." Paige raised the vial and threw it at Darryl, hitting him square in the back. "To what you can ask a man to do..."

Immediately, Darryl's body fell to the ground, presumably in a coma, while his spirit continued to walk and rant in the alley. "And this is definitely over the limit."

Billie stared at the screen for the longest time. "How could they do that to him?" Billie finally managed to ask.

"All they care about is what THEY want. They didn't care that Darryl had been their friend for years and how much he helped them over the years. To them Darryl was just a tool to be used. Just like you, Billie. You see, if they think they are going to get Leo back by killing the two of us, make no mistake about it, they will," Christy warned her sister.

Billie stared at her sister. "Who is he, anyway?" she questioned. "They never even mentioned him to me. I never even seen him,"

"He was their best friend in the outside world, but they used him one time too many and he had sense enough to leave them," Christie insisted. "Will you?"

"I don't think they would..." Billie hesitated with a shake of the head.

"Actually kill anyone?" Christie guessed what her sister was going to say. "Watch and learn," she nudged her sister to watch the projector again as her own smile transformed into a malevolent grin.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't. Now ... my face. Make it different. Hey. Heartbreaking. Charming. Young," Rick demanded.

"You know, I'm thinking ... maybe you should use our nephew for inspiration," Phoebe suggested with a sly smirk, clearly up to something.

Paige began to chant:

"Who you were,  
You're now another.  
Take the face  
Of Wyatt's brother."

Billie clasped her hands together and laughed. "Brilliant!" She turned her head to her sister. "He asked for young! They are going to turn him into an itsy bitsy little baby!" Then she looked back at the screen. Billie didn't know that a future version of Chris had visited them all grown up. Rick transformed into an extremely good looking young man.

"That is what Chris is going to look like when he grows up?" Billie's jaw dropped as her eye brow raised. Christy nodded. Billie didn't even notice because her eyes were glued to the screen watching Rick looking in the mirror confirming that he liked the new look. Billie clearly liked the new look too.

The projection continued to play. "Phoebs, watch out," Paige's warning didn't go unnoticed by Billie. "This could get messy."

"What could get messy?" Billie asked as she watched Paige and Phoebe duck for cover. Before Christy could reply, the demons suddenly appeared and sprayed Rick with an acid spray, which incinerated him.

Billie finally understood. Quietly she stated the obvious. "They did that on purpose."

Christy nodded, narrowing her dark eyes, very pleased with Billie's reaction.


End file.
